<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>91Ends by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725064">91Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>91 Days (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 尼维</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只是还没到时候而已。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>91Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>       “你什么时候动手？”</p><p>       “动手？”</p><p>       “尼禄也是复仇对象吧。”</p><p> </p><p>       当然。只是还没到时候。</p><p>       现在建立的一切信任，都是为了有一天能够亲手撕下。</p><p> </p><p>       如果放弃呢？</p><p>       他们同乘一辆车逃亡。吃美味的餐馆，玩孩子的把戏，在篝火边上夜谈。与追杀者搏命，并肩战斗。被接纳为家族的一份子，从此交付信任，命运相连。</p><p>       ——太可笑了。</p><p> </p><p>       他尝过很多痛苦，从撕心裂肺到行尸走肉。这点小小的苦涩，他并不放在心上。</p><p>       只是还没到时候而已。</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>